Escapando de la realidad
by safiro
Summary: Por que el amor a primer vista existe...y nos hace hacer locuras como escaparnos de la realidad para disfrutar con la persona adecuada...
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia no me pertenece... es una obra original de**_** Trischiba**_** quien muy amablemente me concedió y autorizo compartirlas con ustedes usando los personajes de CANDY CANDY... que ****pertenecen a Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi**

**o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..****o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..****o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..****o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o**

**Escapando de la realidad**

******o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..****o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..****o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..****o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..**

**Candy POV**

Me encontraba frente al espejo observando detenidamente el reflejo, se supone que la chica de ahí soy yo, pero ella luce tan hermosa, tan segura de sí misma que me cuesta trabajo creer que ese es mi reflejo. Hoy es la boda de una de mis mejores amigas, Annie la siempre emprendedora. Por fin había llegado su gran día, ella se había encargado de supervisar hasta el más mínimo detalle, todo lo que había se hizo acorde a los deseos de mi amiga, claro que no iba a querer complacer a la súper modelo más famosa de Chicago y a su adinerado prometido. Archivald Cornwall del Clan Andry que es uno de los empresarios más afamados y adinerados de Estados Unidos después de su tío William Albert Andry y conoció a Annie hace dos años en un desfile que su empresa se encargo de organizar para un acto benéfico.

Sin duda eran el uno para el otro, aunque la verdad son completamente distintos yo creo que eso es lo mejor de su relación por que se complementan, sinceramente creo que mi amiga no pudo encontrar a alguien mejor que él.

Continuo observándome en el espejo, la verdad es que Annie tenía toda la razón del mundo, me veo bastante bien en este vestido, es azul turquesa strapless, el largo me llega arriba de la rodilla, va entallado y comienza a soltarse a la altura de mis caderas, mi cabello va recogido en una coleta. Bueno creo que ser la dama de honor no es del todo malo.

Voy en busca de mi amiga ya que la ceremonia está a punto de empezar, la ceremonia tendrá lugar en la playa al atardecer así que hay que ir a presionar a Annie porque si no perderemos el atardecer.

Toco a la puerta.

-.- Pasa.- responde Annie en tono jovial (emoción por la boda).

-.- Estas lista?

-.- Amiga muero de los nervios.- Y pone su mejor cara de puchero.

-.- Tranquila Annie, no hay por qué estar nerviosa, te ves hermosa y el hombre que te está esperando en el altar esta perdidamente enamorado de ti y te ama infinitamente así que no veo el por qué de los nervios.- Le respondo para tranquilizarla pero mis palabras están llenas de verdad.

-.- Tienes razón amiga, vamos! Por cierto te ves muy guapa, seguro que sales de mi boda con galán.

-.- Annie que cosas dices!

-.- ya verás sé que no me equivoca, es mas estoy segura de quien será el afortunado.

-.- Ay Annie por favor!.- le respondo rodando los ojos. - Mejor vamos o perderemos el atardecer.

-.- Si tienes razón pero no ignores lo que te digo.- Me dice muy seria.

Nos colocamos en nuestros lugares para poder recorrer el camino que llevara a mi amiga con la persona que más ama. Puedo observar a el resto de mis amigas con su respectivas parejas, a decir verdad yo soy a única que no tiene pareja ni nada que se le parezca, a veces ese hecho me pone algo triste pero trato de buscarle el lado bueno.

Al final del pasillo puedo ver a Archie, se ve nervioso pero emocionado. A su lado se encuentra un castaño bastante guapo, supongo que es Terry el padrino, debido a su ocupada agenda y a que cubría a Archie en los viajes de negocios para que el pudiera estar al lado de Annie, nunca se presento a ninguno de los ensayos. Annie tenía razón al decir que es un bombón.

Comienzo a caminar por el pasillo, me coloco en mi lugar y veo entrar a la novia en todo su esplendor, mi amiga luce simplemente hermosa.

La boda transcurre sin contratiempos, de vez en cuando siento la mirada del castaño sobre mi pero trato de ignorarla porque… no se… pero me pone sumamente nerviosa.

Los tortolitos terminan la ceremonia con un dulce beso y con el atardecer de fondo, seguro que las fotos saldrán geniales.

Comienzo a caminar detrás de los novios cuando escucho una voz por demás varonil.

-.- Me permites. - me dice el castaño extendiéndome su brazo.

-.- Si .- respondo apenas en un susurro.

**Terry POV**

Mi amigo está sumamente nervioso trato de calmarlo dándole unas palmadas en el hombro y en ese instante comienza a sonar la marcha nupcial, y entonces una belleza rubia enfundando en un vestido azul comienza a caminar hacia nosotros y para mi fortuna no es la novia sino la dama de honor. Según lo que me conto Archie ella debe de ser Candy la mejor amiga de su casi esposa, la verdad es que si es muy bella como me había dicho mi amigo.

No puedo apartar mis ojos de ella durante la ceremonia, algo de ella me tiene atrapado y debo de descifrar que es. Al termina la ceremonia comenzamos a caminar detrás de los novios y se me ocurre algo.

-.- Me permites. - le pegunto extendiendo mi brazo para que ella lo tome.

-.- Si.- susurra.

Toma mi brazo y caminamos detrás de los novios, al llegar al final del pasillo nos encontramos con todos los invitados dispuestos a felicitar a los novios.

-.- Candy.- la llama una chica pelirroja, con unos 5 meses de embarazo. La rubia voltea a ver a la chica y le sonríe.

-.- Eliza.- le responde, voltea a verme y me sonríe, es una sonrisa tan cálida que ni siquiera sé cómo responder a ese gesto.

-.- Hasta luego.- me dice con esa misma sonrisa y se zafa de mi brazo, es extraño pero siento que me hace falta ahora que se ha ido con sus amigas.

Observo cómo se acerca a otras tres chicas, para después ir todas juntas a felicitar a la novia. Yo me acerco a mi amigo para felicitarlo y darle un fuerte abrazo, ahora voy con Annie que sigue atrapada en los brazos de la chica pelirroja.

-.- Annie, felicidades.- le digo ella sonríe, se zafa del abrazo de su amiga y se acerca a mí.

-.- Terry que gusto que pudiste llegar a tiempo, no sabes lo felices que nos hace a Archie y a mí que estés aquí.

La abrazo y respondo. - Como crees que faltaría a una celebración tan importante, tú bien sabes que Archie es como mi hermano.

-.- Lo sé.- me responde.- Ahora es tu turno, así que hazme el favor de no dejarla ir.

-.- ¿De qué hablas? .- pregunto algo confundido

-.- Terry .- me hace señas para que me acerque a ella, lo cual hago.- Yo se que esa rubia amiga mía y tu son el uno para el otro así que no pierdan la oportunidad.

-.- Que tanto cuchichean ustedes dos.- escucho la voz de mi amigo.

-.- Nada amor, solo le estaba dando algunos consejos a Terry.- responde la pelinegra y besa a mi amigo.

Veo como Candy y sus amigas se acercan nuevamente.

-.- Terry permíteme presentarte a mis amigas.- me dice Annie mientras comienza las presentaciones.

-.- Eliza.- la chica pelirroja y embarazada.- Flamy .- una linda pelinegra.- Paty .- una chica tierna y al parecer algo tímida, que es la prometida del hermano mayor de Archie, Alistar.- Y a Candy ya la conoces.- y mi hermosa rubia me sonríe.- Chicas él es Terry el mejor amigo y socio de mi querido Archie.

-.- Mucho gusto.- dicen todas al unisonó.

-.- Que comience la fiesta! .- dice Annie muy alegre mientras camina hacia el lugar donde se llevara a cabo el gran evento.

Desafortunadamente al llegar a mi mesa me doy cuenta de que me encuentro del otro lado donde se encuentra mi rubia tentación. En verdad esa mujer es tan hermosa, ese vestido acentúa perfectamente sus curvas, la veo platicar con un chico rubio, espero que no sea su novio o algo así. Por lo que puedo notar comparte la mesa con sus amigas y las respectivas parejas de estas, veo como se acerca la pelirroja y el rubio se levanta inmediatamente de su lugar para cedérselo a la vez que posa un beso en sus labio, que bien no tiene nada que ver con mi hermosura, es el esposo de su amiga, ya lo recuerdo Anthony Brown, primo de Archie.

La cena comienza y con ello el brindis, así que tendré que decir algunas palabras para los novios. Pero primero es el turno de la dama de honor.

**Candy POV**

Ay no tendré que hablar enfrente de toda esta gente pero todo sea por mi amiga así que me levanto de mi lugar para dirigir unas palabras a los novios.

-.- Annie, Archie que puedo decirles para mi ustedes son la pareja perfecta, son tan diferentes Annie tu eres una altruista, siempre alegre y llena de energía, siempre haciendo amigos y hablando con todo mundo. Archie tu siempre tan serio y correcto, que a veces no tengo ni idea de cómo le aguantas el paso a Annie, pero yo creo que eso es lo mejor de ustedes son tan diferentes que se complementan, no importa que loca idea tenga mi amiga tu siempre has estado para ella. Recuerdo claramente el día que tuviste que viajar desde Londres solo porque mi amiga tenía una ligera gripe y quería que estuvieras a su lado y si eso no es amor entonces no sé que es. Les deseo toda la felicidad del mundo.

Por fin termine espero que mi discurso no haya sido del todo malo.

-.- Ahora es el turno del padrino Terry Grandchester.- dice una voz al fondo.

**Terry POV**

Amigo que te puedo decir, desde la primera vez que viste a Annie tu mirada tomo un brillo especial y aún sigue ahí y sé que seguirá por mucho tiempo, porque en Annie encontraste la mujer perfecta para ti. Ustedes encontraron lo que todos deseamos encontrar algún día de nuestras vidas, a la persona que podemos amar sin miramientos y la que nos ama de la misma manera. Mis mejores deseos.

Escucho como todos aplauden y una suave melodía comienza a sonar, así que los novios van a la pista para comenzar el baile. Veo como Candy se aleja y comienza a caminar en dirección a la playa.

**Continuará...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Esta historia no me pertenece... es una obra original de**_** Trischiba**_** quien muy amablemente me concedió y autorizo compartirlas con ustedes usando los personajes de CANDY CANDY... que ****pertenecen a Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi**

**Aimee Grandchester: jejeje sip Trischiba fue muy noble al concederme el permiso y la histori es bella... me alegra que te gusten...  
****Monapecosa: primis...gracias**

**o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..****o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..****o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..****o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o**

**Escapando de la realidad**

******o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..****o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..****o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..****o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..**

**Candy POV**

Después de escuchar el discurso del padrino y escuchar la música decido ir a la playa, no es que no quiera presenciar el primer baile de los novios, solo que la nostalgia se comienza a apoderar de mi junto con algunas lagrimas traicioneras.

Llego a la playa, me quito los zapatos y comienzo a caminar hacia el mar. La luna se ve hermosa, y el sonido de las olas me tranquiliza, me acerco solo un poco más a la orilla y tomo asiento en la arena.

Dejo que caigan algunas lagrimas y me pregunto por qué yo no he podido encontrar a esa persona, tendré algo de malo o simplemente es mala suerte, o tal vez el momento no ha llegado. Seco las lagrimas y contemplo la hermosa vista frente a mí, la luna, las estrellas, el mar que más se le puede pedir a la vida teniendo algo así frente a ti.

-.- Puedo - escucho de nuevo esa voz y me tiemblo un poco, volteo y lo veo parado a lado mío, tan guapo no sé como describirlo este hombre es perfecto y esos ojos, por dios son como el mar en este preciso instante un azul verdoso tan profundo. Lo único que puedo hacer es asentir.

**Terry POV**

Tomo asiento a su lado, parece que ha estado llorando y me gustaría saber cuál es la causa de que esta bella mujer derrame lágrimas.

-.- Es una noche hermosa no crees?

-.- Demasiado hermosa.

-.- Y porque estas acá sola, no deberías estar con tus amigas?

-.- Solo quería contemplar este hermoso paisaje. Y a ti que te trae por acá?

-.- Vi que te dirigías hacia la playa y pensé no puedo permitir que a esa hermosura le suceda algo por andar sola.- le respondo mientras la veo fijamente y ella se sonroja.

-.- No te preocupes se cuidarme sola.

-.- Eso no lo dudo pero me gustaría hacerte compañía sino te molesta.

-.- No me molesta.

Y el silencio nos invade pero no es un silencio incomodo, aprovecho para observarla detalladamente. Simplemente es hermosa incluso con esas pecas en su rostro que parece colecciona. Desde donde estamos se escucha perfectamente la música, así que creo q no estaría mal bailar ya que es una hermosa melodía.

-.- Bailas? .- le pregunto mientras le tiendo mi mano.

-.- Por que no.- responde ella con esa hermosa sonrisa y toma mi mano, me levanto y le ayudo.

Quedamos frente a frente, tomo sus manos y las coloco en mis hombros, ahora coloco mis manos en su pequeña cintura y la acerco a mi hasta que nuestros cuerpos hacen contacto. La siento temblar un poco pero no sé si se deba al frio.

-.- Tienes frio? .- niega con la cabeza pero no dice nada.

Comienzo a bailar lentamente y ella sigue mi ritmo, se siente tan bien tenerla en mis brazos es como si este lugar le perteneciera solo a ella. Recarga su cabeza en mi pecho y comienzo a bailar más lento creo que ya ni nos movemos de nuestro lugar. Me acerco y deposito un beso en su cabeza, ella levanta la mirada y me pierdo en esos ojos verdes tan claros como las esmeraldas, sus labios entreabiertos me piden a gritos besarlos pero no sé si haré bien.

La contemplo unos segundos y no resisto más, me acerco a ella lentamente y como veo que ella no se mueve aprovecho antes de que se arrepienta y la beso.

**Candy POV**

Me quede perdida en sus ojos azul verdoso profundo, lo vi acercarse a mí, cerré los ojos y sentí sus cálidos labios sobre los míos, rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos y yo coloque los míos alrededor de su cuello.

El beso comenzó lento lleno de ternura y se fue tornando más y más profundo, sentí su lengua jugar con la mía y como me pego más a su cuerpo, yo me encontraba perdida en un mar de sensaciones, aunque no conocía a Terry tenía la sensación de conocerlo de hacía mucho tiempo, me sentía segura y protegida entre sus brazos.

El beso se fue convierto en pequeños roces entre nuestros labios, nos separamos, él coloco su frente sobre la mía y se quedo mirándome directo a los ojos, yo solo pude sonreír, acaricio mi mejilla suavemente con su mano y no dijo nada. Se separo de mi y se sentó sobre la arena, indicándome con su mano que me sentara, iba a sentarme junto a él pero me detuvo.

-.- No ahí no, aquí será mejor.- dijo al tiempo que separaba su piernas y abría sus brazos para de yo me sentara en ese lugar. Me ayudo a sentarme, recargue mi espalda en su pecho, y él me rodeo con sus brazos.

El silencio nos inundo pero no era incomodo, era un silencio acogedor, como si por primera vez en mi vida estuviera en el lugar y momento correcto. Él comenzó a besar mis hombros y yo recargue mi cabeza en su hombro, cada beso que me daba producía una sensación distinta cada una más agradable que la anterior, tome sus manos y entrelace mis dedos con los suyos y sentí como sonrió mientras depositaba un beso en mi cuello.

Cuanto tiempo llevábamos así no tenía ni la menor idea, pero de repente recordé que yo debía de estar en la boda de mi amiga, levante mi cabeza de su hombro y abrí mis ojos.

-.- Tenemos que regresar, no es así? .- me pregunto y pude ver un dejo de tristeza en sus ojos.

-.- Pues deberíamos, somos los padrinos.- conteste pero no muy segura de querer regresar.

Se levanto y me dio su mano para ayudarme a levantar. Caminamos de regreso tomados de la mano por alguna extraña razón tener esa cercanía con él se sentía natural, no importaba el hecho de que prácticamente lo acababa de conocer.

Antes de llagar a un punto donde alguien nos pudiera ver me detuve y él se giro para verme, tome su rostro entre mis manos, me pare de puntitas y lo bese rápidamente. Al llegar al lugar donde el festejo estaba ocurriendo solté su mano, le sonreí y camine hacia donde se encontraban mis amigas.

-.- Candy, donde te metiste? .- me pregunto muy seria Flamy

-.- Fui a caminar un poco.- respondí esperando que mis amigas no se dieran cuenta de que mentía.

-.- Vamos a bailar Candy.- me dijo Anthony esposo de mi amiga Eliza.

-.- Vamos.- respondí.

La fiesta transcurrió llena de alegría y buenos momentos, Paty había atrapado el ramo hecho por el cual los chicos molestaban a Stear y provocaban que mi amiga se sonrojara.

No sabía que pensar a cerca de Terry, después de que nos separamos en la playa no intento acercarse a mi nuevamente, podía sentir su mirada la mayor parte del tiempo pero aún así nunca se acerco, bueno debía de verle el lado bueno pase un momento muy agradable pero era hora de olvidarme de ello.

La fiesta termino cuando los novios comenzaron a despedirse ya que partirían a la mañana siguiente rumbo a Europa para pasar ahí su Luna de Miel. Y como Archie era dueño del hotel nos obsequio el hospedaje del fin de semana aunque no entiendo porque si los festejados son ellos, pero como una oportunidad así no se desaprovecha me dirigí hacia mi cuarto después de despedirme de los novios y desearles buen viaje.

Me encontraba en mi cuarto ya en mi pijama, cepillando mi cabello cuando alguien llamo a la puerta. Quien podría ser digo son las 4 a.m. y mis amigas seguro no eran porque ya les había dado las buenas noches.

**Terry POV **

Como llegue hasta aquí aun no lo entiendo, tal vez era necio de mi parte porque después de que Candy se separara de mi de ese modo, estaba casi seguro de que no tenia oportunidad con ella, pero aún así aquí estoy tocando a su puerta.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y pude ver como sus bellos ojos verdes se abrían enormemente al verme frente a ella, además de sus bien torneadas piernas ya que su pijama se componía de un diminuto short y una playera de tirantes, Dios esta mujer de verdad que es hermosa, respire profundo para calmar mis nervios.

-.- Terry.- dijo muy bajito.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Y esa era una pregunta que ni yo mismo sabía cómo responder.

-.- Candy, tal vez esto te parezca muy loco por que hasta para mí lo es pero te escaparías conmigo.- las palabras salieron de mi boca sin siquiera pensarlo, seguro me tomaría por un loco, psicópata, depravado y de más.

-.- ¿Escaparme contigo, a donde? .- pregunto visiblemente confundida.

-.- No pienses que estoy loco por favor. Lo que sucede es que yo a diferencia del resto de los invitados pasaré el fin de semana en una isla como a 20 minutos de de aquí, es mi refugio secreto y la verdad es un lugar muy bello y pensé que tal vez te gustaría acompañarme. Puedes avisarle a tus amigas para que te sientas más segura, ¿qué dices?

Se quedo muy seria y yo entre en pánico, seguro que cerraría la puerta en mis narices y luego llamaría a seguridad.

-.- Si.- dijo con una gran sonrisa.- Pero ¿que necesito llevar? Oh por Dios! Dijo que si de verdad que hoy he tenido mucha suerte.

-.- Pues lo que trajiste para pasar el fin aquí, o si crees que necesitas algo más dime y lo conseguiremos.

-.- Dame 10 minutos para alistarme, ay no! ya me viste en pijama.- me dijo mientras se sonrojaba y se escondía detrás de la puerta.- Regreso en 10 minutos.- y desapareció tras la puerta.

Nunca 10 minutos se habían convertido en una eternidad para mí, pero como dicen siempre hay una primera vez para todo. Así que trato de pensar en negocios para mantener mi mente ocupada mientras espero a este hermoso ángel.

-.- Listo.- la escucho decir y me giro hacia ella.

-.- Pues vamos.- Tomo su maleta y con mi mano libre su mano, ella sólo me sonrió y nos encaminamos hacia el lugar donde la lancha espera por nosotros para llevarnos a la isla.

-.- Pues vamos.- Tomo su maleta y con mi mano libre su mano, ella sólo me sonrió y nos encaminamos hacia el lugar donde la lancha espera por nosotros para llevarnos a la isla.

-.- Buenas noches señor Grandchester, señorita.- dice uno de los empleados del hotel.- Hacia la isla Gea señor?

-.- Si por favor.- respondo mientras ayudo a Candy a acomodarse en el bote.

-.- Y esa isla es tuya? .- me pregunta mi hermosa rubia.

-.- Si, pertenecía a mis padres y ahora me pertenece a mi.- creo que esta vez no pude ocultar la tristeza que me invade cada vez que recuerdo a mis padres, porque ella me vio fijamente.

-.- Ven aquí.- me dijo, yo me acerque y tome asiento junto a ella.

Sin saber porque me recosté en el sillón donde estábamos sentados y coloque mi cabeza en su regazo, ella comenzó a acariciar mi rostro y mi cabello. Supongo que para nadie es un secreto que los padres del famosos empresario Terry Grandchester murieron en un accidente automovilístico, pero normalmente puedo esconder muy bien mis emociones, supongo que esta vez falle.

-.- Señor hemos llegado.- escuche decir al capitán del bote.

-.- Vamos.- dije y me separe del regazo de Candy.

Bajamos del bote, tome su maleta y su mano nuevamente, y comenzamos a caminar en dirección a la casa.

-.- Señor regreso por usted el domingo por la noche.- me grito el capitán.

-.- Así es capitán.- respondí pero seguí caminando.

Llegamos a la casa encendí las luces de la estancia y observe el asombro de mi pequeña rubia.

-.- Wow es realmente hermosa, pero que no hay nadie aquí?

-.- Gracias. No la verdad es que cuando vengo a este lugar me gusta estar completamente solo, es como si me escapara de la realidad, vengo aquí para estar tranquilo para poder pensar y serenarme. Vamos te enseño tu cuarto y así aún no tienes sueño te doy un tour por la casa.

-.- Esta bien, así que escapamos de la realidad. Eso me gusta.- dijo para sí misma.

Llegamos a uno de los cuartos de huéspedes que por cierto era uno de mis favoritos porque después de mi cuarto y el de mis padres es el que mejor vista posee.

-.- Es realmente hermoso.- dijo Candy mientras recorría la habitación. Yo deposite su maleta en uno de los sillones.

-.-¿Tienes sueño o te doy el tour? .- le pregunte, y vi como ella se dirigía hacia la cama.

-.- Espera primero debo probar algo.- me dijo y se aventó a la cama, la vi rebotar y sonreír.- Es genial creo que dormiré bien aquí. Ven debes probar.- me dijo y se hizo hacia un lado de la cama.- Pero debes rebotar eh!

-.- Ok, aquí voy.- dije y corrí para aventarme a la cama, como un hombre de 28 años en su sano juicio podía hacer esto, aun no le entendía pero la verdad es muy divertido.

Al caer yo en la cama y obviamente al ser más pesado, vi como mi pequeña reboto y comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-.- Tú fuiste la que dijo que debía rebotar eh! .- dije riendo al igual que ella.

Cuando dejamos de rebotar, nos giramos para quedar de frente, se veía tan hermosa sus mejillas estaban algo sonrojadas por tano reír. Me acerque y la bese, ella hundió sus dedos en mi cabello mientras yo la tomaba de la cintura para acércala mas a mi cuerpo, deseaba sentir su calor cerca de mí.

Mis manos comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo, mientras nuestros besos se volvían mas apasionados, sentí como sus pequeñas manos se colaban debajo de mi playera y recorrían mi abdomen y pecho, bese su cuello y la escuche suspirar. Metí mi mano bajo su playera para acariciar su espalda y acercarla más a mí. Sentí la redondez de sus senos ahora pegados a mi pecho y la bese como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Baje mis manos por su plano abdomen hasta llegar al botón de sus jeans y lo desabroche, levante su playera para descubrir su abdomen y la recosté boca arriba, bese su abdomen hasta llegar al inicio de sus jeans coloque mis manos en sus caderas para así poder despojarla de sus jeans, ella me ayudo levantando sus caderas y en un rápido movimiento se los quite. Comencé a besar sus piernas desde su tobillo hasta llegar a sus caderas, su tanguita azul sería mi perdición, esta mujer es simplemente hermosa.

Tomo si cara y me acerco a ella para besarme, comenzó a quitarme la playera y después desabrocho mis jeans, yo ayude más que gustoso para que ella pudiera despojarme de mis prendas. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre mi y comenzó a besar mi cuello bajando por mi pecho hasta llegar a mi ombligo, regreso a mi cuello y sentí como sus uñas pasaron suavemente por mi pecho y fue ahí cuando lo supe esta mujer sería mi perdición.

La tome suavemente por las muñecas y la gire de modo que ahora era yo el que estaba encima de ella, bese su oreja y ella levanto sus caderas, gemí ante el contacto y ahora fui yo el que pego sus caderas a las de ella. Pude sentir su calidez y seguro que ella pudo sentir mi excitación porque de sus labios se escapo un gemido, continúe besándola hasta que ella se separo repentinamente de mí, lo cual me sorprendió, me miro a los ojos y me dijo:

-.- Señor Grandchester creo que debemos dormir, está a punto de amanecer.

-.- Esta bien.- respondí algo frustrado y comencé a levantarme de la cama para ir a mi habitación pero sentí su delicada mano tomar la mía.

-.- ¿Te quedas conmigo? .-pregunto algo nerviosa y me hizo espacio para que me acostara junto a ella.

Me volví a recostar en la cama y la atraje hacia mí, rodee sus hombros con mi brazo y ella recostó su cabeza en mi pecho, acaricie su brazo le di un beso en la frente.

-.- Que te parece si vemos el amanecer.- ella sonrió y afirmo con la cabeza, como las cortinas estaban corridas podíamos observar perfectamente como el sol salía por el horizonte a través de los enormes ventanales que poseía la habitación.

Ella se levanto, me dio el beso más dulce que jamás me hubieran dado.

-.- Buenas noches.- dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos, había algo más en su mirada pero no sabía cómo interpretarlo, se recostó nuevamente en mi pecho y observamos el amanecer. A los pocos minutos sentí como su respiración se hacía más lenta, baje la vista para verla y me di cuenta de que el sueño la había vencido.

Mientras la observaba pensé en su tacto contra mi piel, generaba tantas emociones era como si yo le perteneciera a esta mujer. También pensé en las palabras que me había dicho Annie como estaba ella tan segura de que terminaría junto a Candy aunque estoy casi seguro de que esta no era la manera que ella había imaginado, si se enterara de que estuve a punto de hacerle el amor a su amiga a solo unas horas de conocerla seguro me mata tal vez no.

Hacerle el amor, repase nuevamente esas palabras en mi mente, y de algo estaba seguro a esta pequeña y hermosa rubia le haría el amor, porque no sería solo sexo el estar con ella iba más allá, le pertenecí desde el momento en que la vi caminar hacia el altar y supe que deseaba estar con ella, compartir con ella, ahora solo me falta averiguar qué es lo que ella piensa. Y pensando en lo que se convertiría en mi pequeño y adorado tormento el sueño se apodero de mí.


	3. Chapter 3

**Esta historia no me pertenece... es una obra original de**_** Trischiba**_** quien muy amablemente me concedió y autorizo compartirlas con ustedes usando los personajes de CANDY CANDY... que ****pertenecen a Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi**

**o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..****o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..****o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..****o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o**

**Escapando de la realidad**

******o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..****o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..****o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..****o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..**

**Candy POV**

Desperté y al abrir los ojos me di cuenta de que Terry no se encontraba en la habitación, me levante de la cama y camine hacia el ventanal para observar el mar.

-.- Mi reino por tus pensamientos.- lo escuche decir y me gire para verlo.- Hora de desayunar Candy.

Observe el reloj que se encontraba en la pared y me reí, era más de medio día y nosotros apenas íbamos a desayunar.

-.- Ven acá.- me dijo mientras palmeaba la cama para que me sentara a lado suyo.

-.- Uh que bien desayuno en la cama. ¿Qué hay para desayunar?

-.- Fruta picada, hot cakes, yogurth, leche y café.

-.- Que rico se ve todo, ¿tú lo preparaste? .- pregunte con algo de curiosidad.

-.- Pues claro quien más que yo, no es por presumir pero tengo buenas habilidades para la cocina.

-.- Gracias.- le dije mientras besaba rápidamente sus labios, me sentía algo mal por haberlo dejado a medio camino ayer pero no iba a ser tan fácil, digo me tenía que dar a desear un poco o no? Después de todo ya me había escapado con él, de menos haría que le costara un poco de trabajo.

-.- Pues a desayunar.- dijo y le dio un sorbo a su enorme taza de café.

Desayunamos tranquilamente mientras él me hacía preguntas respecto a que cosas me gustaban y que no, de cómo había conocido a Annie y al resto de mis amigas, donde vivían mis padres, parecía que quería sacarme toda la información que pudiera respecto a mi persona. De verdad era un hombre bastante agradable y por demás interesante.

Yo no me quede atrás y pregunte cuanto pude, me conto que al heredar muy joven la enorme fortuna de sus padres y al ser hijo único, no le quedo más remedio que volverse algo desconfiado y frio, porque sentía que todos se acercaban a él por su dinero, también me dijo que al conocer a Archie eso cambio, ellos se conocieron en la Universidad y decidieron hacer negocios juntos, ambos tenían muy buenas ideas y fue como poco a poco se convirtieron en los empresarios más jóvenes y famosos de Estados Unidos. Platicamos de tantas cosas que con cada nuevo descubrimiento sentía que me enamoraba más de este hombre.

-.- ¿Quieres ir a la playa? .- me pregunto con una enorme sonrisa.

-.- Siiii!.- respondí emocionada.

-.- Traje tu maleta para acá, así que mientras tú te cambias yo iré a dejar esto a la cocina y regreso para cambiarme, está bien?

-.- Me parece perfecto.

-.- El baño esta por allá y hay toallas en un mueble que está ahí dentro.

Dicho esto salió de la habitación con las cosas del desayuno, fui al baño saque una toalla y me di un rápido baño, me puse mi traje de baño, un bikini negro. No sabía si ponerme una playera encima o no, pero al final decidí ponérmela, una playera de tirantes cruzados gris larga. Trence mi cabello y salí en busca de mi castaño favorito.

Al salir del baño vi que Terry se encontraba parado frete al ventanal con la vista perdida, se veía tan bien solo tenía puesta su bermuda playera color negro, su torso estaba descubierto dejando ver lo bien formado de sus abdominales, su cabello aun tenía algunas gotas de agua, señal de que el también había tomado un rápido baño.

-.- Estoy lista, nos vamos.- dije sacándolo de su ensoñación, volteo a verme, sonrió y extendió su mano para tomar la mía y sin decir nada más salimos de la habitación rumbo a la playa.

Caminamos por la playa tomados de la mano, en silencio pero se sentía tan bien estar así que tuve miedo de hablar y romper la magia que nos envolvía.

-.- Aquí, este es el lugar perfecto.- soltó mi mano y coloco las toallas que traía en la arena.- Ven aquí, no quiero que esa hermosa piel sufra a causa del sol.- me dijo mientras me mostraba la botella de bloqueador solar.

Me acerque a él y me beso, después puso una generosa cantidad de bloqueador en su mano y empezó a untarlo en mi espalda, Dios me encantaba sentir sus manos en mi cuerpo. Me giro y comenzó a untarme bloqueador en mi pecho, paso su mano delicadamente por mis senos para cubrir con bloqueador lo que mi bikini no cubría, bajo por mi abdomen, se detuvo ahí y beso mi ombligo.

-.- Tal vez algún día.- dijo demasiado bajo pero lo pude escuchar y beso mi vientre.

-.- ¿Me decías?

-.- No, nada.- fue lo que me respondió.

Al terminar de poner bloqueador por todo mi cuerpo ya que no me dejo que yo lo hiciera, me paso la botella para que yo le pusiera bloqueador. Tuve que hacer que se sentara por qué no alcazaba a poner bloqueador en los hombros. Nos quedamos sentados tomando el sol y platicando, de verdad este hombre me tenía fascinada, tal vez Annie tuviera razón y el estar con un hombre rico y poderoso no era tan malo. Y no lo digo por su dinero, sino porque él no me tenía miedo y con esto me refiero a que a él no le importaba que yo tuviera un puesto directivo en la empresa donde trabajaba hecho que a muchos de los hombre con los que había salido los intimidaba, con él podía ser yo sin temor a hacerlo sentir menos, de hecho yo le platicaba de mis ideas y él me animaba o me daba aun mejores ideas, este hombre es simplemente genial.

-.- Vamos es hora de meternos en el mar.

-.- Bueno pero yo solo me quedo en la orilla.- respondí algo apenada.

-.- No me digas que te da miedo el mar Pecosa

-.- No es solo que prefiero estar cerca de la orilla.- me sorprendió el modo en que me llamo pero me gusto como sonó.

-.- Anda vamos.- me dijo y me tomo en brazos para llevarme al mar.

-.- No, no, no. Solo en la orilla, por favor.- le dije mientras colocaba mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-.- Si estás conmigo nada te pasara no tengas miedo.- y pude ver la sinceridad de sus palabras a través de sus ojos.

Nos adentramos en el mar y yo no soltaba mis brazos de su cuello, cuando sentí que no tocaba el fondo me abrace mas fuerte a él, no es que fuera miedosa pero el mar me imponía por eso siempre trataba de no alejarme mucho de la orilla.

-.- No pasa nada pecosa aquí estoy.- rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos y me beso.

Pasamos la mayor parte del tiempo en la playa y regresamos a la casa porque ya teníamos hambre, Terry preparo una cena excelente y después de haber visto una película decidimos que era hora de tomar un baño para deshacernos completamente de la arena.

Fuimos directo al cuarto de Terry, él comenzó y saco ropa de uno de los cajones y camino para salir de la habitación, yo pensé que mi resistencia había llegado a su límite, deseaba a este hombre más que a nada en este mundo.

Tome su mano y el volteo a verme algo confundido, yo no dije nada pero comencé a caminar hacia el baño, él me siguió sin decir nada. Ya en el baño abrí la llave para que comenzara a salir el agua caliente, él se acerco a mí, me beso y comenzó a desnudarme, cuando me encontraba como dios me trajo al mundo él se quedo observándome provocando mi sonrojo.

-.- Eres hermosa.

Se desnudo y yo quede atónita ante semejante visón, este hombre es simplemente perfecto. Tomo mi mano y nos metimos bajo el agua. Me abrazo, beso mi frente y nos quedamos así sintiendo el agua caer sobre nuestros cuerpos. Nos bañamos, uno al otro sin decir nada, al salir el seco mi cuerpo y me envolvió en una toalla. Me dio una toalla para secar mi cabello y él se cubrió enredando una toalla alrededor de su cintura, termine de secar mi cabello y salimos del baño.

En la habitación quedamos frente a frente, tomo mi cara entre sus manos y me beso, me beso con toda la ternura del mundo y después con toda la pasión contenida desde la noche anterior, yo deje vagar mis manos por su abdomen y pecho mientras las suyas deshacían el pequeño nudo que sostenía la toalla en mi cuerpo, sentí la toalla caer a mis pies y sus manos vagar por mis costados, mientras seguíamos besándonos caminamos hacia la cama, me recostó lentamente en ella, se coloco sobre mi y comenzó a besar mi cuello, con su mano comenzó a acariciar mi seno para después dejar a su boca la lengua jugar con mis pezones, cada caricia que me brindaba hacia arder mi piel y suplicar por que continuara con esta hermosa tortura.

Sus besos fueron trazando camino hasta llegar a mi ombligo, continuo bajando hasta depositar un beso en mi zona más intima, yo gemí ante la sorpresa pero el continuo dejando a su lengua pasearse por la zona mas semi sensible de mi cuerpo, yo ya no podía más después de que el hombre se había dedicado a llenar mi cuerpo con sus besos y caricias, ahora la tortura aumentaba y yo necesitaba sentirlo dentro de mi.

-.- Terry.- dije casi sin aliento, él volteo a verme y sonrió cual niño travieso.

-.- Dime pecosa.

-.- Te necesito.- dije, el se acerco para besarme y susurro a mi oído.

-.- Dime que necesitas.- dijo en una voz pecaminosamente sexy.

-.- Te necesito, te necesito dentro de mi.- sentí como mis mejillas ardían a causa del sonrojo q me provoco hacer esa petición.

Él me beso y sentí como entro en mi de un solo golpe y yo emití un sonoro gemido, se quedo quieto unos segundos esperando a que yo me acostumbrara a él, comenzó a moverse lentamente y fue aumentando el ritmo, con cada estocada hacia a mi cuerpo vibrar. Con mi piernas rodee su cintura permitiendo que llegara más profundo dentro de mí, aumentando así el placer q me invadía. Sentí en mi vientre esa extraña sensación de cosquilleo, sabía que estaba cerca de alcanzar el clímax y lo bese, el comenzó a moverse más rápido dejándome ver que él ya también estaba cerca. Sentí mi cuerpo temblar, apreté mas el abrazo que le daba con mis piernas y creo que enterré mis uñas en su espalda.

-.- Pecosa- dijo en un gemido dando una última pero fuerte estocada, dejo caer su cuerpo sobre el mío y escondió su rosto en mi cuello, puede escuchar lo agitada de su respiración mientras besaba mi cuello.

Se levanto para poder verme, se quedo muy serio y me miro a los ojos.

-.- Te amo.- el azul verdoso profundo de sus ojos me dejo ver que no mentía.

-.- Yo también te amo.- le respondí y por primera vez en mucho tiempo esas palabras salían desde el fondo de mi corazón, sabía que no tenía por qué tener miedo porque él me correspondía.


	4. Chapter 4

**Esta historia no me pertenece... es una obra original de**_** Trischiba**_** quien muy amablemente me concedió y autorizo compartirlas con ustedes usando los personajes de CANDY CANDY... que ****pertenecen a Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi**

**o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..****o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..****o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..****o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o**

**Escapando de la realidad**

******o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..****o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..****o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..****o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..**

**Terry POV**

Desperté sintiendo su delicado cuerpo entre mis brazos, abrí los ojos, ella se encontraba dándome la espalda pero su mano estaba entrelazada con la mía, bese su hombro y me vinieron de golpe los recuerdos de la noche anterior, perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces habíamos hecho el amor, dormíamos un poco y yo la despertaba llenándola de besos porque quería hacerla mía de nuevo, continúe así toda la noche hasta el amanecer pero comprendí muy a mi pesar que debía dejar descansar a su pequeño cuerpo.

Esta mujer me tenía maravillado, no solo era hermosa y con un cuerpo de muerte sino que además es muy inteligente, perseverante e independiente. Nunca había conocido a una mujer como ella, todas a las que conocía no se comparaban con ella en lo más mínimo, su pequeña cabecita estaba colmada de ideas sorprendentes, mientras platicábamos en el desayuno y en la playa me sorprendía de con cada comentario que me hacía. Y de una cosa estaba seguro el te amo que le dije la noche anterior era la verdad, sé que no le puedes decir a una persona te amo con apenas conocerla pero con ella todo era distinto sabía que quería pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado, quería ver a mis hijos crecer en su vientre, seguro que se vería hermosa embarazada, sabía que quería pasar cada uno de mis días cuidando de ella y haciéndola feliz.

Comencé a acariciar suavemente su abdomen y a besar su cuello y hombro, la sentí temblar y me di cuenta de que había despertado.

-.- Buenos días.- me saludo y se giro para verme.

-.- Buenos días princesa.

Me beso y de nuevo comencé a hacer su cuerpo mío, llenándola de besos y caricias. Me adentre en su cuerpo de una sola vez sintiendo su calidez, era como si su pequeño cuerpo estuviera hecho para embonar perfectamente con él mío. Dejamos a nuestros cuerpos danzar por no sé cuánto tiempo más hasta que mi pecosa se percato de la hora, ella se encontraba recostada sobre mí con sus brazos en mi pecho, recargo su barbilla sobre sus manos y dijo:

-.- Amor, ya te diste cuenta de la hora.

-.- No, pero aún es temprano o no?

-.- Señor Grandchester son las 5 de la tarde. ¿A qué hora vendrán a recogernos?

-.- A las 7, lo que quiere decir que tenemos dos horas para alistarnos y comer algo.

No me había dado cuenta de que ya era tan tarde, tenía a mi pecosa sin probar alimento desde la cena del día anterior y por mucho que me gustara hacerle el amor tenía que cuidarla. Nos dimos un rápido baño, preparamos las maletas y bajamos a la cocina.

Prepare algo rápido pero nutritivo para que pudiéramos comer. Me iba a sentir culpable si a mi pecosa le sucedía algo a causa de que mis hormonas parecían las de un adolescente.

Nos sentamos en la sala a ver la tv mientras llegaban por nosotros. Ella se acomodo en mis brazos y como a los 15 minutos el capitán del bote toco a la puerta para avisar que ya era hora de regresar.

Llegamos al puerto y nos dirigimos a mi carro, coloque su maleta en la cajuela y le abrí la puerta para que subiera. El camino a su caso lo hicimos en silencio, supongo que ella tenía muchas cosas en que pensar, yo me encontraba seguro de lo que quería pero no tenía idea de que pasaba por su cabeza.

La acompañe hasta la puerta de su departamento, ella abrió la puerta y fue entonces cuando hablo.

-.- Gracias! Me gusto escaparme de la realidad contigo, pero es momento de regresar a la realidad.- me dio un fugaz beso en los labios y desapareció detrás de su puerta.

Me quede ahí parado sin saber qué hacer, no me dio oportunidad de decirle nada, acaso pensaría que solo la use el fin de semana, que era un maldito que solo la uso para tener sexo, que pasaba por la cabeza de mi pecosa para que me dejara de ese modo. No sé cuánto tiempo tarde tratando de descifrar que había sucedido pero no yo no iba a permitir que se escapara de mi tan fácil y menos sin saber que pensaba. Así que toque a su puerta.

Candy POV

Al cerrar la puerta fui directo a mi cama a llorar un poco este hombre era maravilloso pero yo no pertenecía a su mundo, no como Annie que podía estar con gente como ellos por algo se había casado con Archie, ella es una supermodelo pero yo soy una simple mortal, pero aún así fue lindo escapar de mi realidad a lado de Terry Grandchester . Además era más que obvio que yo no le interesaba para algo más porque ni siquiera intento detenerme cuando cerré la puerta, bueno de menos tendría buenos recuerdos y una historia que contarle a mis nietas.

Como a los 20 minutos de despedirme de Terry, el timbre sonó. Me levante seque las lagrimas de mi rostro y me dirigí a abrir la puerta. Al abrirla me encontré con Terry que sin decir palabra se adentro en mi departamento. Yo no supe que hacer así que solo atine a cerrar la puerta y de repente sentí sus manos en mi rostro y sus labios se estrellaron contra los míos, trate de evitarlo pero me rendí ante su beso, se separo de mi y recargo su frente en la mía, sus manos seguían en mi rostro.

-.- Quiero que formes parte de mi realidad.

-.- Yo .- trate de hablar pero no me dejo terminar.

-.-No tengo ni idea de por qué te despediste de ese modo de mi, pero si crees que solo te utilice o que mi idea era jugar contigo estas muy equivocada, pecosa quiero que formes parte de mi vida, quiero estar a tu lado cada día que me reste, quiero cuidar de ti, quiero que seas la madre de mis hijos, si ya se tal vez te suene precipitado, pero estoy seguro de que nosotros podemos funcionar y tener una vida genial juntos. Te amo y lo digo porque es la verdad no para meterte bajo mis sabanas, quiero que formes parte de mi realidad.

No me di cuenta de que las lagrimas comenzaban a rodar por mis mejillas hasta que el las limpio suavemente con sus pulgares.

-.- Eso pensaste verdad, que solo te estaba usando.

Yo solo asentí.

-.- Como puedes ser tan tontita.

-.- Es que yo no soy como el tipo de mujeres como con las que estas acostumbrado a salir.

-.- No… no lo eres.- sentí como mi corazón se encogía antes esas palabras.- Eres mucho mejor, ninguna mujer que conozca se compara contigo. ¿Me crees?

Pude ver en sus ojos la sinceridad como cuando me dijo te amo mientras me hacia suya, entonces porque de repente me entro el pánico y pensé que no era merecedora de un hombre como él. Claro que le creía.

-.- Si.- le respondí

-.- Te amo Pecosa-

-.- Y yo a ti.

Me beso, fue un beso lleno de amor, de entrega, con ese beso me dio la seguridad que necesitaba dejándome saber que me amaba, que quería estar conmigo y que cada una de las palabras que me había dicho eran ciertas.

-.- Quiero que seas mi realidad pecosa.

**FIN**


End file.
